


Daredevils

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: The four tuners are out at Willies Butte, doing stunts but what happens when Wingo challenges Boost to drift around the big wall?





	1. Chapter 1

“Ha! Is that the best you can do?” Wingo  yelled as DJ did a spin before coming back down on the mountainous wall at Willies Butte.

”That was the best I could do without hurting myself Wingo” DJ said as he stopped beside his friends.

”That was pretty good buddy! 10/5 stars” Boost said and gave his best friend a friendly tire bump.

”Heh, thanks bro” DJ said and Snot Rod sneezed.

” I’ll do my trick next” the Barracuda offered.

”Okay Roddy, let’s see what you got” Boost said and Snot Rod sped off, getting up on his back wheels for three minutes before sneezing and coming back down on all four tires. His friends were impressed all except for Wingo who scoffed.

”hmpf” the Silvia muttered as Snot Rod came back around.

”Not bad Snot Rod” Boost said and that gave Wingo an idea.

”Say Boost, I bet you can’t drift on that mountainous wall” Wingo challenged and Boost looked at the Silvia.

”Just watch” The Eclipse said and took off. He was starting to drift on the wall when his tires lost traction and he plummeted down towards the Butte, crashing into it.

”Boost!” DJ yelled as the three tuners sped over to the Eclipses side.

”Oops” Wingo muttered and DJ glared at him.

”Get Mater so we can get him to Doc’s clinic” DJ snapped and Wingo sped off towards Radiator Springs. 

Back in Radiator Springs, McQueen and Mater were watching TV at Mater’s when Wingo drove quickly in. 

“Mater! I need you and Doc to come out and to Willies Butte now!” Wingo said and Mater looked at him. Doc rolled out of his clinic.

”What’s the problem Wingo?” Doc asked.

”I challenged Boost to drift on the big mountainous wall and he did but his tires lost traction and he spun out of control and broke his right axle” Wingo said while cringing. Doc became stern and drove out to Willies Butte where DJ and Snot Rod were with Boost who was groaning over his axle. DJ heard the sound of Doc’s engine and Mater’s horn and saw them.

”It’s okay Boost, Doc and Mater are here and they will help you” DJ reassured and Boost weakly smiled.

”Thanks bro” Boost croaked in a small voice.

”Alright, alright move out of the way” Doc ordered and Mater carefully picked Boost up with his tow hook.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright come on, he needs medical attention now!” Doc yelled as everyone worked quickly at getting Boost to the clinic. Boost’s friends were worried for their leader and friend. Wingo felt guilty for it was his challenge to Boost that got him the Eclipse’s injury. McQueen noticed the Silvia’s expression.

”Hey Wingo, what’s wrong?” McQueen asked and Wingo looked at him.

”It’s my fault the boss is hurt” Wingo said.

”What do you mean?” McQueen asked.

”Well, I was the one who challenged Boost to drift around the mountainous wall because I wanted to see if he could do it but now, I realize that it was a quite pathetic challenge” Wingo said. McQueen looked at the Silvia with sympathy.

”Doc Hudson is the best doctor and racer this side of the world. I’m sure he will be able to help Boost recover and besides, he’s got the support of his three best friends. I’m quite confident that Boost will make a full recovery” McQueen reassured Wingo. The Silvia smiled weakly at McQueen.

”Thanks McQueen” Wingo said and McQueen gave Wingo a reassuring nudge with his tire.


End file.
